


Buen provecho

by Ekhi



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Brothers, Food, Humor, Jail, Parody, What Was I Thinking?, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekhi/pseuds/Ekhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle está en la cárcel y... es día de visita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buen provecho

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No soy dueña ni señora de la cadena AMC o de la serie The Walking Dead. Hago esto porque me aburro, me vienen ideas y no le doy a las drogas.
> 
> Cosas como ésta toman forma en mi cabeza por culpa de cierto programa de TV que reconoceréis cuando terminéis de leer esto y por mentar al susodicho en una conversación con gente con ideas tan locas como las que me asaltan de vez en cuando.
> 
> Con vuestro permiso y por su amor hacia cierto cheff, este fic quiero dedicárselo a Gato. Espero que te guste esta chungada.
> 
> Este fic es un AU como una catedral. Y si no lo es... ¿dónde están las imágenes?
> 
> Perdonad las erratillas, recién lo terminé y no pude resistirme a subirlo *-*

Su mirada se encontraba fija en la imagen frente a él. Varios billetes se encontraban amontonados en diferentes pilas entre sus antebrazos, sobre la mesa. La mayoría eran de dos, 1 y cinco dólares. Aún miraba con suspicacia al de 20 dólares pues no recordaba exactamente de dónde había salido, ni cómo había llegado hasta ahí.

Pero sobre todo le sorprendía era que aún conservara semejante cantidad de dinero cuando aún estaba a mediados de mes.

Apartó sus ojos hacia la ventana observando el exterior. Una hoja amarillenta cruzó el cristal de norte a sur de forma ondulante y casi como un peso muerto por la falta de brisa en ese día.

Movió su mano izquierda sobre la superficie de madera hasta rozar con la punta de sus dedos el montón de billetes de un dólar.

Sabía perfectamente por qué tenía ese dinero todavía. La razón de ello estaba a varias millas de la lata en la que permanecía esos días. La razón para que aún tuviera algo de dinero encima se encontraba entre paredes de hormigón y con unas cuantas verjas y alambres de espino.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, quitándose los restos de sueño que había logrado conciliar tras la noche de vigilia.

Cogió todo el dinero y lo guardó en el interior de un viejo calcetín. Echando un vistazo al exterior, asegurándose que nadie estaba husmeando por la ventana, se metió en la pequeña estancia que le servía de habitación y movió la mesita de noche de sitio. Tras ella un listón de madera estaba suelto. Lo quito y metió en el hueco el calcetín con el dinero, excepto por unos pocos dólares para pagar la gasolina.

Cogió las llaves de la moto y salió de aquel cuchitril lanzando una mirada enojada al maldito perro del vecino. No había día en que no imaginara mil y una maneras de acabar con el dichoso animal y deshacerse de su cadáver sin dejar rastro. Le ponía de los putos nervios su ladrido raquítico y agudo.

De forma inconsciente se llevó la mano al cuchillo de caza que llevaba atado al cinturón y que debía recordar dejar atrás antes de entrar en la penitenciaria.

Soltando un resoplido entre dientes pasó una pierna por encima de la moto para sentarse en ella. Se sacó el cuchillo del cinturón y lo metió en una de las bolsas que su hermano había colocado en la moto tiempo atrás. Prefirió no mirar demasiado qué más había allí dentro pero seguro que alguna cosa tendría ya pelo y bisnietos.

Encendió el motor y aceleró al máximo al ver al maldito perro en mitad de la carretera, ladrando, trasero en alto y cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras. El muy cabrón estaba pidiendo que le pasara por encima con la moto.

No era un viaje demasiado largo el que tenía por delante pero agradeció que aún el sol no terminara de despuntar en el horizonte. La brisa fresca le arrancó un escalofrío que tensó su espalda a los mandos de la máquina.

Adelantó a una camioneta con tranquilidad y se libró de ser embestido por un camión pocos segundos después.

Pronto vio el perfil del edificio y las vallas que le rodeaban. Giró en el cruce que le llevaba hasta el correccional y aparcó en el parking prácticamente desierto, no en vano llegaba con bastante tiempo de antelación.

Apagó el motor y rebuscó en su bolsillo su paquete de tabaco. Arrugado, sacó un cigarrillo que corría el riesgo de partirse, pero que logró encender sin desmenuzarlo en el proceso.

Exhaló una bocanada de humo al aire y cruzó su brazo izquierdo contra su pecho a la espera de que uno de los funcionarios apareciera por la puerta, anunciando que las horas de visita ya comenzaban.

Se irguió sobre la moto cuando varios vehículos entraron en el parking, bajándose de él la mujer de algún preso como su hermano y los hijos del mismo. Se mordió la uña del pulgar y le dio otra calada al cigarrillo.

Una sirena resonó con fuerza y pronto el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose le dio la señal que necesitaba para bajarse de la moto.

* * *

Le lanzó una mirada furibunda al funcionario al recuperar sus pertenencias tras el consabido cacheo antes de entrar en la sala de visitas.

Se enganchó la tarjeta de visitante al bajo de la camisa sin tirantes que llevaba y echó a andar por el pasillo, asegurándose de que los trabajadores del lugar supieran que no quería tener nada que ver con ellos. Ni entonces, ni en un futuro.

Tomó asiento en una de las mesas, su espalda contra la pared y las manos sobre la mesa metálica, tal y como exigían los carteles que poblaban la sala de visitas junto a otras indicaciones.

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta metálica abrirse y vio poco a poco varios presos entrando en la sala, abrazando a sus familiares o amigos. Entrelazó sus dedos entre sí cuando vio a su hermano aparecer por el hueco esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

Merle abrió sus brazos de par en par alzándolos, como si el muy capullo realmente se sorprendiera de que había ido a visitarle.

\- ¡Darylina!- Exclamó con una risa jocosa.- ¿Echabas de menos a tu hermano, eh?- Le preguntó Merle indicándole con la mano que se pusiera en pie.

Daryl exhaló un suspiro e hizo caso a su hermano siendo envuelto en un abrazo antinatural que, de no saber que allí dentro conseguir drogas no era del todo complicado, pensaría que le habían dado una sesión de electroshock para comportarse de esa manera. La palma de Merle se estrelló contra su espalda arrancándole un quejido que logró silenciar, devolviéndole el saludo a su hermano con la misma fuerza.

\- Sabías que venía, capullo.- Le dijo Daryl al lograr deshacerse del abrazo de su hermano, ganándose un tortazo en la mejilla que hizo que las miradas de varios guardias aterrizaran sobre ellos.

\- Somos muy afectuosos en la familia.- Comentó Merle a uno de ellos guiñándolo un ojo.

Ambos hermanos tomaron asiento uno frente al otro en la mesa.

\- ¿Cómo te va?- Le preguntó Daryl mirándole con cierta incomodidad más que patente.

\- Ya sabes hermanito, ¿cómo me va a ir mal?- Preguntó con arrogancia chasqueando la lengua.- Cualquiera diría que compartimos sangre…- Le picó rascándose la barba incipiente del mentón.- ¿Te avisaron esta panda de inútiles?- Le preguntó mirando con repentina curiosidad sus uñas.

\- Me llamaron ayer pero… ¿qué cojones Merle?- Le preguntó Daryl bajando la voz al formular la pregunta, reclinándose sobre la mesa, mirando a su alrededor inquieto.

\- ¿Vas a venir o no?- Atajó su hermano mayor esperando una respuesta.

\- Joder, supongo que sí pero… - Dijo Daryl con cierta aprensión rascándose la nuca.- ¿No tendré que venir con…?- Se tocó la ropa para que su hermano comprendiera.

\- Haz lo que quieras Darylina, por mí como si te pones maquillaje para estar más guapa.- Daryl le arreó un puntapié por debajo de la mesa que Merle logró esquivar por pocos centímetros.- Les diré a los chicos que te revisen a fondo cuando vengas.

\- No seas hijo de…

La risa de Merle cortó su frase. Daryl cerró su mano en un puño por no hacerlo en torno al cuello de su hermano. Era suficiente con que un Dixon estuviera en la cárcel.

* * *

Se había asegurado de que la camisa que llevaba puesta no oliera a perro mojado o a gato atropellado. No es que le importara realmente pero no quería parecer un paleto de pueblo que no tiene donde caerse, aunque la realidad no estuviera muy distante de esa idea.

Golpeó la punta de sus botas contra el bordillo antes de entrar en prisión, dejando atrás el barro sobrante de su calzado.

Abrió sus brazos en cruz delante del guardia para que le cacheara y fijó su mirada en un punto inexistente en la pared, aguantando las ganas de darle un rodillazo en el estómago al funcionario de prisiones.

El hombre le sonrió con desprecio mascando un chicle. Daryl le arrebató la tarjeta y se la colgó del bajo de la camisa como cada día y se alejó de él.

\- Que aproveche.- Le escuchó decir al guardia a su espalda antes de echarse a reír.

El hombre inspiró hondo, apuñó las manos y continuó andando recordándose que no era momento de liarse a hostias con nadie.

Siguió las indicaciones que le dio otro guardia y terminó en una sala diferente a la de visitas. En ella había varias mesas dispuestas con manteles de papel y cubiertos de plástico. Daryl soltó una risotada pensando que ni por un acontecimiento como ese, iban a bajar la guardia dejando posibles armas a mano de cualquiera de los presos implicados en ese evento.

Vio que en la mesa habían puesto trozos de cartulina con los nombres de quienes iban a acudir. No tardó en dar con el suyo y tomar asiento en una mesa en la que aún nadie más había decidido aparecer.

Los minutos pasaron y pronto llegaron una mujer y dos niños a su mesa como comensales. La mujer, rubia y de ojos claros le ofreció una sonrisa a modo de saludo que Daryl ignoró clavando su mirada en el mantel desechó en varios trozos bajo sus manos.

\- ¿Vamos a ver a papá?- Preguntó la niña que no debía de rondar más de los 5 años.

\- Sí, cariño. Va a venir y vamos a comer lo que ha preparado con el resto de sus amigos.

Daryl ahogó su risa bebiendo un trago de agua de su vaso de plástico. No habían puesto ni una sola gota de vino. ¿No se suponía que el vino era algo básico en las comidas como esa?

Cuando el bullicio creado por los familiares de los presos comenzaba a escalar en volumen la puerta que llevaba a lo que suponía eran las cocinas, se abrió y de ella salieron varios presos y su maestro en esa nueva cruzada en pro de la reinserción de la población presa.

Daryl se cruzó de brazos, reclinándose en su asiento sin despegar su mirada del cabello rubio del cocinero que había visto alguna vez en la televisión cuando paraba a comer alguna hamburguesa grasienta en algún local cercano a donde se encontraba en ese momento.

\- Buenas noches a todos, gracias por venir.- Dijo el hombre vestido de blanco impoluto enfundando en un delantal.- Me llamo Gordon Ramsay y esta noche tengo el placer de contar con…- gesticuló a los presos a su lado- unos cuantos pinches para serviros una cena que estoy seguro no vais a olvidar.- Varios familiares aplaudieron ante el hastío de Daryl que lo único que quería era acabar con eso de una vez, llenar el estómago y largarse para planear su próxima visita a su hermano mayor.

Buscó al susodicho entre la hilera de presos dando con él rápidamente, enfundado con un delantal salpicado de grasa y una expresión que no había visto en él en mucho tiempo: orgullo sano por sí mismo. Era evidente que haber logrado entrar en el selecto grupo de presos que formaban parte del programa había supuesto un cambio e incentivo para su hermano. Pero, ¿Cuánto iba a durar esa sensación? ¿Realmente cocinar unos putos platos le iban a ayudar a su hermano a hacer algo?

\- Como os comentaba para la buena reinserción de la gente es necesario un trabajo y… aquí intentamos darles la oportunidad de lograrlo a través de esta experiencia que podrán acreditar una vez logren su libertad.- Dos presos silbaron con fuerza entusiasmados con la idea de largarse de aquella cárcel.- Bien, sin más dilación, pronto comenzaremos a servir la cena así que… ¡Buen provecho!

Otra ronda de aplausos acompañó a los presos de vuelta a la cocina junto a su maestro cocinero Ramsay. Daryl hincó un codo en la mesa y apoyó su mejilla contra su puño cerrado pensando en las cervezas que se iba a beber una vez saliera de allí.

\- Buenas noches caballero, ¿podríamos hacerle unas preguntas para el programa?- Le preguntó un hombre metiéndole un micrófono delante de las narices. Daryl se revolvió y le dio un manotazo que lanzó el micrófono al suelo y asustó al cámara y al reportero que dieron varios atrás.- Perdone no queríamos…

\- ¡Iros a tocarle los cojones a otro!- Siseó entre dientes apretando el cuchillo de plástico en la mano.- Imbéciles.

Cuando volvió su vista al frente vio la expresión de pánico de la mujer rubia y la asustada de los niños frente a él. Cogió el vaso de agua y lo vació de golpe llenándolo de nuevo. Iba a ser una noche muy, muy larga.

Maldito Ramsay y sus putas mechas rubias. ¿Por qué diablos había tenido que escoger esa cárcel entre todas para hacer su puto experimento? ¿Por qué cojones Merle había tenido que aceptar?

Joder, necesitaba emborracharse.

**Author's Note:**

> Si habéis logrado leer esto sin pensar que necesito una camisa de fuerza, me alegráis el corazón *-* Y si habéis disfrutado leyéndolo, hago la croqueta mientras Ramsay se caga en mis dotes culinarias.
> 
> ¡Volveré! No sé con qué, pero siempre pasa. 
> 
> Mala hierba nunca muere, ya sabéis.


End file.
